


What the hell is a...

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embarrassed Stiles, Fluff, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Lydia is queen, M/M, So is Scott, Stiles hates his real first name, Stiles's real name, curse words, stiles is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know that's not really that hard to say or spell. It's kind of cute though."</p><p>or the pack finds out Stiles's real name in the most uncoolest way possible and it's really not that life altering</p><p>or Stiles actually has a really easy name to say and spell he just hates it</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the hell is a...

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this headcanon were Stiles actually has a really simple and easy name to say and spell he just hates his name. Something like Merlin or Marvin. 
> 
> I decided to go with Merton for this drabble, because that's the name of the 'quirky best friend' character from the show Big Wolf on Campus. If you don't know what it is, its a show about this guy Thomas who gets bitten and becomes a werewolf. Merton J. Dingle is his awkward and nerdy best friend that helps him out with all he werewolf stuff.... yea

Stiles hates his name with a deep passion. Not the name stiles though, his real first name. Even at three years old he decided it was a stupid name to go by. He wasn't even a little ashamed that from the ages 3 to 4 he only responded to his parents when they called him whatever superhero or dinosaur he was going by that day. It worked pretty well for him, but then school started and his parents said he had to go by his real name. So he devised a new plan. Before his teacher had time to call role he asked her to just call him by his last name. Stilinski still wasn't a very normal thing to go by, but he figured anything was better than his actual first name. His teacher agreed while giving him a 'aw your so cute' smile (this was safe to say this all happened before she realized Stiles is a little shit).

So when role came she only said his last name as promised. She messed up though her first time pronouncing it and then quickly tried to fix herself.

"Is a Styleuh-Stilinski here?"

Stiles hand shot up quick.

"Yes, my name is Stiles Stilinski!" 

Hey, it wasn't a perfect name, but it was unique and interesting and so much better than his original name.

Stiles sometimes wonders how that teacher would feel knowing her mistake would be the name Stiles planned to go by for his entire life.

\---  
"What the hell is a Merton?" 

Lydia stands before him holding an over-sized package with the name 'Merton Stilinski' on it and Stiles wants to die. Stiles doesn’t even need to see the from address to know it's from his grandmother. He loves the women, he really does, but she has the worst timing. She's also his only family member that refuses to call him Stiles. Well her and his cousin Annie, but she’s a douche-nozzle.

But that's beside the point right now, because there's a package with his real name on it in Lydia Martin's hands. Now Stiles figures he could play it off as his dad's package, but Scott's there. Actually the entire pack is in his living room, because of course he has to embarrassed in front of all of them. That's just how his life works. All or nothing, right?

So fuck his life. And fuck Scott McCall for knowing his dad's real name. And fuck Kira for finding the package on his steps and being nosy. And fuck Lydia Martin for taking it from her and saying his name out loud.

Actually just fuck his name for being Merton Stilinski!

He grabs the package from her hugging it to his chest. His face feels hot and red with embarrassment, and his eyes prickle in the way they do before he starts to cry. He clutches the box tighter. From the feel of the package his grandmother knitted him another blanket. Great now he'll have something to wallow in.

He waits for laughter but nothing comes. In fact all he hears is a scuff from Lydia and the press of her shoulder as she moves past him up the stairs. 

"Come on Stiles you said you had info on our newest baddie." The rest of the pack glances between the two of them before following Lydia up the stairs. Their original conversations starting up again like nothing completely life shattering had just occurred.

Scott stays next to Stiles though and bumps against his shoulder smiling bright in a way that only Scott McCall can manage. 

"Merton, huh? You know that's not really that hard to say or spell. It's kind of cute though."

And then Scott's bounding up the stairs two at a time following the rest of the pack, and Stiles is alone. His face bright red for a whole different reason.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
